


Fleeting Bliss

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daydreaming, M/M, Mind Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: Ever since Jisoo was little, he has always been a …what one would call… a daydreamer.He was never good at telling other people what he wants to say, never one to express himself with words, so he was often alone. With his thoughts for himself.Although the subject matter is, most of the time, ridiculous and nothing comes out of it, he can’t help stitching scenarios after scenarios. It got him in trouble; it got in the way of his studying before, and now it’s getting in the way of his work.Even so, he likes being lost in his thoughts.It makes him feel as light as a feather.





	1. you walk in

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back writing yoonhong after icloud literally deleted everything i worked for !!!
> 
> anyway i missed yoonhong a lot so here's a chaptered fic that's heavily based on the manga [Koudaike no Hitobito.](https://www.mangahere.cc/manga/koudaike_no_hitobito/)
> 
> enjoyyyy

Jisoo fought off a bad cold for four days.

He was absent from work, too. He had no choice but to skip work, despite dreading every second he spent in his apartment, thinking he could instead be doing productive stuff. He’s pretty intent on being productive. It’s what keeps him grounded in real life.

But of course, as much as he hated not giving a fuck, he let his lazy habits get the best of him and concluded he didn’t want to go anyway.

On the fourth day, his fever went down. Down enough to say it’s okay for him to go back to work if he wanted to, enough to not have the cold come back if he didn’t overexert himself, but he said ‘ _fuck it_ ’ and decided to stay in at home to just milk his laziness out of him until he’s dry and desperate to do something.

He spent the fourth day lazing around in bed, in his favorite set of Winnie the Pooh pajamas (he has nine sets of these) and started his habit of daydreaming.

This time, he daydreamed about his company suspending operations and making their workers go home earlier than planned.

_People in blood red cloaks filing in the halls and corridors of the establishment, chanting mysterious mantras._

_A cult is taking over the company he’s working for._

Oh, no. Jisoo has no workplace anymore. That means he has absolutely no choice but to stay home and laze around until he finds a new place to work for.

And with that, he fell asleep.

What remained of the cold really gave him heavy eyelids. It was a good thing he decided to stay home.

* * *

When he went back to work the next day, the company was fine.

There weren’t any cult members in blood red cloaks taking over. It was a relief in a way. Everything was normal.

Well, everything except the buzz of his co-workers in different spaces, whispering about something. They all looked more presentable, more prim than usual.

Jisoo wondered why.

“Good morning, Jisoo-hyung!” A cheery voice greeted him just as he entered the corporate locker room.

He trained his eyes from the cold-looking marble floors to the face of a merry Wen Junhui. “Oh, good morning,” he said, placing his purse in the locker next to Junhui’s.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.” Jisoo offered a small smile which was returned immediately with an innocent beam.

Junhui really has a nice aura.

“By the way,” Jisoo inquired quietly, not wanting to seem like a gossip bug. “Everyone’s so early this morning. And you all seem dressed for an event. What’s going on?”

He noted with a glance the three-piece suit that hugs Junhui’s frame beautifully. He felt small in his plain pink button-down shirts an black slacks. He still felt proper yet very plain. Like he’s underdressed.

“Oh, that,” Junhui said, straightening his tie, almost nervously if Jisoo observed him well. “You don’t know yet, huh?”

Jisoo only hummed in question.

“Well, you know—”

“Good morning,” a deep, measured voice said, lucid and charming. “Is Section Chief Yang here?”

Immediately, Jisoo recognized the reason why.

The man who just voiced out his query stood by the door, stoic and…

…and statuesque.

Stunning.

He possessed the most silver hair Jisoo had ever seen in his lifetime and the bluest eyes, as solemn and blue as the widest salt-waters known to man.

“Y-Yes!” A new face responded abruptly, snapping Jisoo from his temporary submersion in those eyes. Jisoo watched as the new employee scrambles to find Chief Yang only to come back with an apologetic bow, extending far down.

“N-No! He’s not here yet! I’m sorry!”

Mysterious blue-eyed man only nodded in return, face completely devoid of any emotion, and walked off while Jisoo found himself staring at the broad back.

He wore a three-piece suit, too. Like Junhui.

Jisoo was definitely underdressed.

“That’s Yoon Jeonghan,” Junhui muttered from beside him as soon as the blue-eyed man was out of the door. “He came back from the New York branch while you were absent.”

New York, Jisoo pondered. That’s a solid five to seven hour-plane ride from Los Angeles, his hometown.

Jisoo, together with Junhui, strode out of the locker room, walking down the hallways to get to their department floor. He listened attentively as Junhui filled him in with details.

“What about the employees? Why are you all dressed and at work so early?”

Junhui chuckled, a little embarrassed. “Oh, you know—since he comes to work early, most workers want to see him and impress him.

“But not me!” Junhui added, but Jisoo didn’t say anything. “I just have a lovely date today, so I’m in a suit.”

“Jihoon said yes?” Jisoo asked good-naturedly.

Junhui only grinned so wide, he’s blooming.

A date. Must be nice.

Their desks are next to each other, so it isn’t too hard to ask the younger about things he found interesting.

“His name sounds like a general from _Goryeo Dynasty_ ,” Jisoo commented. “But his eyes are blue.”

A wild Wonwoo appeared out of nowhere, making Jisoo jump a little from his seat. “I heard his grandmother is British.”

Well, not out of nowhere since his desk is in front of Jisoo’s with only a half divider to separate them, but nevertheless, the man startled him.

“The Yoon family is really famous and it descended from a distinguished family or something,” Junhui offered helpfully.

Wonwoo chimed in, “I heard he graduated from Seoul National University and studied abroad at Stanford.”

Normally, it was Wonwoo who got the facts straight and Junhui with the stories based on hearsay. Jisoo wondered what happened during his four-day sick leave.

“His hair is silver, his eyes are blue, and he is twenty-seven years old and single, of course,” Wonwoo continued to chatter. Junhui nodded in agreement, and Jisoo only watched them as they went on. “His hobby is sports in general, and he’s the eldest son.”

“Wow—that’s amazing. I mean— _wow_ —”

“Stop saying _wow_ ,” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, mocking him. “You should have your eyes on him, too, and be a normal person for once, Jisoo.”

“N-No…” Jisoo turned red, hands flailing in front of him in a quick attempt to explain. “Just from hearing that, it sounds like he’s from another world and kind of unreal.”

Junhui and Wonwoo exchanged looks over the divider. Jisoo felt it radiate a message about him.

“Think about it, hyung,” Junhui said after a moment of silence. “That’s what’s great about him.”

“Yeah!” Wonwoo agreed, tapping lightly at the divider. “I’d dump my boyfriend if he seduced me.”

“But you _don’t_ have a boyfriend,” Junhui commented.

Jisoo giggled at the look on Wonwoo’s face.

“Shut the fuck up, Jun. You’re only gloating because Jihoon took pity on your ass.”

From then on, the two kept on bickering, and Jisoo was left to think deeply (deeper than he intended) about it.

Hong Jisoo is an average child raised in a family of economical office workers. He’s used to being the background person, the bystander, the best friend, the simple man with simple life goals of just living long enough to experience living.

Just an ordinary, or rather, a plain twenty-six-year-old man.

In even _simpler_ layman’s terms, he _is_ a layman.

So when two of his office friends told him about Stanford or noble families, they just seem like something from a movie or a novel.

“ _British_ , you say,” Jisoo mumbled.

His mind went to British Queen’s Guards in pristine red tunics and assault rifles, standing so erect near gates with their tall hats—bearskin made out of the fur of black bears, catching the attention of many tourists and even locals. Jisoo can imagine Yoon in that attire, but he figured it will be hard to see the man’s eyes with the tall hat covering them.

Maybe something like Sherlock Holmes? A coat made from wool tweed and a deerstalker hat. Yoon would look professional in those. Probably a lot more intimidating with a pipe and a magnifying glass.

Still, those clothes will cover much of his eyes. What a shame.

What about a prince attire?

A prince attire much like the ones Prince Harry wore. A single-breasted uniform, blue like the deepest part of the ocean, highly complimenting Yoon’s blue eyes, with a white buckskin belt and sword sling, the golden hilt of the sword glistening under the sunlight. He will wear golden braids—an aiguillette—on the right side of his uniform and medallions on his left chest, as symbols of honor bestowed upon righteous, noble him.

Yes, Jisoo concluded. Yoon will be remarkable as a prince.

_In fact, he is a young man from the British royal family who got involved in a conspiracy over the throne he was supposed to inherit._

_“Curse you, Lord Dudley,” Prince Yoon from Jisoo’s imagination grimaced._

_He is in danger. An evil group, dressed in pitch-black capes led by Lord Dudley is after his life._

_Lord Dudley plans to marry his little sister once he slaughters Prince Yoon._

_But Prince Yoon made a harrowing escape to South Korea. He travelled through mountains with his majestic white stallion, galloping over rocks and courses._

_Until Lord Dudley’s men caught him! The army of men in black capes shot bullets in the Prince’s direction, hitting the horse straight at the neck. The stallion fell, and Prince Yoon found himself on the edge of a cliff!_

_The ever persistent evil that is Lord Dudley showed up on his high horse, and he points a gun to Prince Yoon’s head, but the Prince is braver than he thought._

_Without a moment of doubt, the Prince jumped off the cliff, accepting the ocean beneath him…_

“Jisoo-hyung.”

Jisoo let out a gasp, suddenly regaining control of his thoughts. Junhui leaned over and whispered, “You did _it_ again! Chief Yang is glaring at you.”

With just an inconspicuous tilt of the head and an abrupt side-eye, Jisoo indeed saw an impatient Chief Yang staring straight at him with a scowl etched on his face.

_Ah_. _This is bad_ , Jisoo thought, sitting straighter, focus immediately drifting to the work at hand.

* * *

  
Ever since Jisoo was little, he has always been a …what one would call… a daydreamer.

He was never good at telling other people what he wants to say, never one to express himself with words, so he was often alone. With his thoughts for himself.

Although the subject matter is, most of the time, _ridiculous_ and nothing comes out of it, he can’t help stitching scenarios after scenarios. It got in the way of his studying before and now it’s getting in the way of his work.

Even so, he likes being lost in his thoughts. It makes him feel as light as a feather.

The elevator doors are closing, snapping him out of his surface thoughts, and he rushed to get to them.

“Ah, it’s closing,” he muttered under his breath, his hands full of a box of files. A hand shot out in between of the doors, sliding them open for Jisoo.

“Oh, thank you,” he said, bowing slightly and settling himself at the back of the man who helped him reach the elevator doors in time.

“What floor are you going to?”

“Oh! The seventh floor—”

_Whoa_! He remembered the broad back and sleek suit in a trice.

That’s Yoon _Something_ -ssi!

_Wow_ … Wonwoo said not to say _wow_ but Jisoo can’t think of anything else. Being in the elevator with him alone makes him nervous.

What if the elevator stopped all of a sudden?

_Actually, the reason why the elevator stopped was that the building is being taken over by none other than… Lord Dudley._

_The vent on the elevator ceiling opened, and Jisoo looked up only to see Yoon-ssi’s extended hand for him to take. “Up here!”_

_He took Yoon-ssi’s hand, and they both barely escaped from all the gunshots sent by Lord Dudley’s men. They got to the rooftop together, and to Jisoo’s surprise, a helicopter hovering mid-air with a rope ladder dangling is waiting for them._

_Yoon-ssi took a rope ladder rung and hollers to Jisoo, “Hold my hand!”_

_“B-But…” Jisoo replied, even though the wind from the helicopter propeller felt like his face will get torn off. “They have Chief Yang as their hostage!”_

_Jisoo looked over his shoulder, and indeed, Chief Yang is bound with a cord, held hostage by the men in black capes._

_Yoon-ssi grabbed his hand and tugged. “It can’t be helped! We have to give up on him!”_

A chuckle brought Jisoo back to reality with another small gasp.

As the real world settled before his eyes, Jisoo found himself staring at the elevator doors.

Yoon-ssi coughed loudly and then turned to him and said, “We’ve reached your floor.”

“O-Oh, thanks,” Jisoo bowed as much as he could with the box he’s carrying in front of him.

The elevator doors closed behind him as he marched his way to where the box should be placed as instructed by Chief Yang.

Yoon-ssi’s silver hair and blue eyes really give off a mysterious feeling…

“And he might be nicer than I thought,” Jisoo hums quietly to himself.

Yoon-ssi is a little weird, though. Chuckling by himself all of a sudden.


	2. love how more than words was sung by extreme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short update to let yalls know i dont plan on abandoning this one

Someone as fascinating (as far as appearances go) like Yoon-ssi…

Seeing someone like him makes Jisoo’s imagination run infinitely wilder than usual.

But someone like _him_ also makes his imagination wilder.

The other _him_ he’s pertaining to is a man, bald and big with a face full of bushy dark beard, eyebrows thick and unruly, and eyes as gentle as a cow’s.

“S-Someone really extreme has been staring at this direction for a while,” Jisoo whispered, glancing at Junhui who is in the middle of filling out data on the spreadsheet.

Junhui perked up, not understanding what _extreme_ meant. Jisoo is always one to use his words freely.

“What?”

“Look at the guy,” Jisoo looked down on his lap in an attempt to not look suspicious. “The one with the…beard.”

Junhui peeped with a quick turn of the head. “Oh,” he chuckled. “Him.”

“Who’s he?”

The younger knocked at the divider, earning a sneer from a startled Wonwoo.

“What the _hell_?”

Junhui turned to Jisoo. “He’s the President. Despite his appearance, he’s single and quite young.”

Jisoo only nodded. That’s the president. It was rude of him to think about him as extreme.

Then again, Yoon-ssi is extreme, too. It doesn’t necessarily mean a bad thing.

“So what?” Wonwoo hissed, unable to raise his voice because Chief Yang might be watching anytime from anywhere. “Why do you have to give me a heart attack like that? I’m working here!”

Jisoo looked over and saw _Cosmopolitan_ tabs open on Wonwoo’s desktop. Wonwoo noticed his peeking, but he didn’t seem apologetic about it at all.

“He seems to like you, my friend.” Junhui noted with a smirk.

“Shut up.”

“You got an office admirer.”

“Wen Junhui, if you don’t stop…”

Jisoo felt an itch in his throat, a remainder from the cold he just recovered from, and got up his seat to go get a cup of water from the dispenser by the doorway. He watched his friends banter, Junhui riling up Wonwoo enough to make him aim a pencil at him with probably violent threats.

By the time Junhui got bullseye-d right on the forehead by the butt of a pencil, Jisoo was already lost in his thoughts, nursing his cup in his hands.

_Maybe the President is not really the President._

_He looks like he could be a genie. He’s actually a spirit who lives in the Lamp… but he has never been called by his master. He has never been of use._

_He watched his busy friends and spent his day doing things like… genie laundry. He was hanging the linens, listening to other genies complain about the toughness of their jobs._

_Until one day…_

_Wonwoo, who found the Lamp, asked him to come out. He did not believe in magic at all. He just wanted to show Junhui the Lamp and act like he’s in a fictional world for fun._

_But the way the genie came out was too creepy, with his cow’s eyes jiggling oddly and big bald head squeezing out of the small lamp hole. Wonwoo was horrified! He flung the Lamp across the room with all his strength._

_Yahoooooooooo! The genie shrieked as he was sent hurling in the air._

“Pfft—”

Jisoo, surprised by the sudden laughter from behind him, bumped his hip against the dispenser, the water in the tank going _blob_ _blob_ with the force.

He looked back and saw Yoon Something-ssi who’s straightening his tie and clearing his throat quietly.

Whoa…

Did he just laugh?

“President,” Yoon-ssi called out. “This way to the meeting room.”

“Thank, thanks,” the President said, awkwardly scratching the back of his hairless head.

When the two extreme people were out of the room, Jisoo immediately heard whispers from a group of his co-workers near where he’s standing. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he’s right there. He couldn’t help it.

“Did you see that?” Girl 1 asked.

“Yeah!” Girl 2 enthusiastically returned the energy. “Yoon Jeonghan-ssi was totally laughing!”

Girl 3, who is currently red on the face for some reason, whispered, “I’ve never even seen him laugh like that.”

“He must’ve burst out looking at the President,” Girl 1 suggested with a giggle.

“Aw,” Girl 2 said dreamily. “So cute~”

Oh.

Of course that’s what it was.

For a second, that surprised Jisoo. His timing was so perfect, so he thought he read his mind.

_There’s no way that’s possible_ , a rational voice in his head says. _Silly you!_

* * *

He never liked being late.

Being late means more eyes are on you. The other employees pay attention to you, the higher ups notice you, and it’s just not Jisoo’s drift to be noticed.

This morning, it was cold. He wrapped his trench coat tighter around his frame. _Winter must be starting_ , he thought as a puff of cloud formed when he sighed.

As he waited for the red pedestrian light to give light the green one, the wondered why red means stop and green means go. Whoever thought of these.

“Good morning, Hong Jisoo-ssi,” an unfamiliar voice behind him said.

Out of instinct, Jisoo replied as he turned around, “Good morn—”

_It’s Yoon Something-ssi!_ “—ing?”

Yoon-ssi gave him a well-mannered nod, settling himself next to Jisoo as they wait for the go light. “It’s cold this morning, isn’t it?”

_Th—this guy!?_

_How does he know my name?_

They’re from two different departments and they’ve never talked to each other let alone exchanged names.

_Did he hear my name from someone?_

_There’s no way someone like him…_

_“What? Who is it?” Prince Yoon asked, sitting leisurely on his throne and chin leaning on the palm of his hand that is propped on the royal arm chair._

_An elf with pointy nose and dropping large ears dressed in a sackcloth stood on its tiptoes and whispered to the Prince, “Dobby believes someone has noticed your true identity, sir.”_

_“Hong Jisoo,” the elf said, conspiratorial and suspicious. “The Hong like **Kong** from Donkey **Kong** and Jisoo like **Cheese** **Soup**.”_

“Pfft—H-Hong Jisoo-ssi…”

“YES!” Jisoo raised his voice, alarmed by the sudden mention of his name. His face felt like it’s on fire.

Yoon-ssi brought a hand to his mouth, covering his face. The cold must be getting to his nose, too, Jisoo thought.

“We’ve arrived near the office now.”

“Oh… yes…?” Jisoo said warily. Yoon-ssi only cleared his throat in response, hand dropping to his side.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs of their building entrance, Yoon-ssi stopped in his tracks.

“Hey, Hong Jisoo-ssi?”

“Hm?” Jisoo looked back and saw the man who sported a serious look on his face.

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

A beat.

Jisoo noticed his breathe became a puff of cloud again.

His face is still burning.

What did he—

“Whaaaaat!?” Jisoo asked in all of his surprise. “Wh—WHY?”

It was as if he’s in a Korean drama. The world stopped for a while, snowflakes twinkled around them, the first snow of the year fell, and Yoon-ssi twinkled in his majesty.

“Um… why, you ask?” He gave Jisoo a shy smile that looked more perfect than anything. “Because I want to.”

Jisoo is at a loss for words. All he could think of is: extreme. Yoon-ssi is an extreme person who is asking a plain Jisoo to go out to dinner with him.

He can’t think straight. It felt like his whole head is engulfed by the furnace fire.

“By the way,” Yoon-ssi added with a wink. “My first name is Jeonghan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo i love feedback :)) thank uuuuuuu


	3. in the clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop im back with this hehehe
> 
> this isn't good at all and it's shorrtttt but hey it's an update... something NEW
> 
> also unbeta'ed so if there are mistakesies and wrongsies, tell me in the comments! :p

In the general run of things, Jisoo is clueless.

Sure, he forgets what day of the week it is more often than the average Joe, and he sometimes fills his cup with too much milk that it spills on him and his work clothes, prompting him to change or he’ll smell funky for the rest of the day. He tends to forget, miss, and even completely become unaware of things because... well, because he likes being in his head more than being in the present. His head is way more fun.

For the most part, he’s clueless and he’s aware of why, but this time… Jisoo just has absolutely no idea what happened.

“What!?” A loud, high-pitched shriek greeted Jisoo as he entered his department floor. Girl 1 was throwing a fit. He quickly realized the situation he’s in, so he tried to blend in with the water dispenser.

“Why? Why that… man!?”

Girl 2 sneered. “Who’s Hong anyway?”

“That office man!” Internally, Jisoo wonders why that Girl 3 called him an office man with a scornful tone when they’re all office people. She must have a particular hatred for men in the office. _Does that hatred excuse Yoon Jeonghan-ssi_?

He’s in so much uncertainty.

“He’s kinda plain, right? Plus he’s older than us! 26! I’m 22!”

“26? Eh, no way. He doesn’t look like it,” Girl 2 said. “Rather than saying he’s young or old… He’s… err… childish?”

Jisoo, with all possible haste, slipped out of sight when he registered that the three girls have not acknowledged his presence at all. He quietly places himself in his area, face burning and head full of questions as well.

_Well, they can say anything they like_ , Jisoo contemplated. _I’m the one who’s in most disbelief._

“I think Yoon Jeonghan-ssi has good discerning eyes.”

“Huh?” Jisoo’s eyes darted at Wonwoo who suddenly spoke. “G-Good morning, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo stared at him for a second with a playful smile on his lips. “Mornin’, beauty.”

“What’s that about Yoon-ssi’s eyes?”

“Well,” Wonwoo shrugged, leaning back on this swivel chair and crossing his arms on his chest while he gave Jisoo a long look. “I’ve been working near you for years now, Jisoo. Although you’re hard to understand, I’ve known you as cheerful and kind at heart.

“You hardly talk about yourself, but you never speak poorly about other people either.”

The warmth on Jisoo’s cheeks spread all over his head up to the tips of his ears. He doesn’t know how to respond. “Wonwoo…”

“What?” Wonwoo perked up with a smirk. “Oh, am I over-complimenting?”

Unbeknown to him, he’s a brighter shade than Girl 1’s red lipstick, and Wonwoo is enjoying the sight quite well.

“So?” Wonwoo asked when he didn’t respond.

“Hmm?”

“How are things with Yoon Jeonghan-ssi?”

Jisoo figured if Wonwoo took the time to tell him nice things, it won’t hurt if he shared his thoughts to a good friend.

“S-Sure,” Jisoo sighed. “I mean, sure, I wanted a handsome and nice boyfriend, too.”

“Yes,” Wonwoo whispered more to himself than to Jisoo, uncrossing his arms and leaning towards the latter. “Tell me more.”

“But I never imagined someone that perfect,” Jisoo confessed.

“Why not? What’s wrong with being perfect?”

Jisoo faltered at that.

“I’m sure it’s all going to fall apart soon. I’m not good at talking, so he’ll leave me once he finds out I’m boring,” he said. “That’s happened to me before.”

“Ugh,” Wonwoo fake-gagged. “That’s too sad! That part of you is something I don’t like. Have you ever seen Yoon Jeonghan-ssi look bored at all?”

Now that he thinks about it…

Yoon Jeonghan have always looked like he’s enjoying Jisoo’s super silly imaginary stories. Sometimes, Jisoo would blurt out a name of someone in his head, and Jeonghan will provide comments on that character. Sometimes Jeonghan would even asked about it, prompting Jisoo to tell a story.

And Jisoo could only ever laugh in return or make stupid noises of confusion. But not once did he ever see Jeonghan look bored.

“Well?” Wonwoo prodded, waiting for an answer.

“He somehow looks like he’s enjoying himself. I just sit there and space out from time to time.”

Wonwoo shook his head disapprovingly and whistles low. “Wow. He must be too nice to just accompany you daydream like that.”

Yeah. That must be it.

He’s just nice.

***

“Pfft—“

Jisoo jumped on his seat, eyes focusing on his surroundings and not the crowded canvas of his mind.

Oh, yeah. Right. They’re on a park date, and he’s ignoring his date to daydream.

This is why he doesn’t deserve good things.

“Wh-What?” He asked, head turning to Jeonghan who has his hand over his mouth.

Jeonghan cleared his throat. “Oh. Nothing.”

But Jisoo is still curious about one thing.

“Umm,” Jisoo started. He doesn’t know how to ask, but he has to know. “Jeonghan-ssi, can you read people’s minds?”

Jeonghan perked up, and with a low voice, he asked, “Huh? You mean, am I telepathic?”

Alarmed to have offended his date, Jisoo hurriedly backtracked. “Uh… um… That can’t be, right? I’m sorry.”

What is he saying?

There’s no way a human like that exists.

Jisoo thinks he’s starting to confuse his delusions with reality. Oh, bother. He doesn’t want this to be a problem. 

“But,” Jeonghan suddenly spoke that Jisoo jolted in surprise. “If I was really capable of… you know. Reading minds. Don’t you think that would be unfortunate?”

“Huh? How so?” Jisoo asked with a tilt of his head, intrigued and curious. “I think it would be really useful.”

But Jeonghan’s not looking at him. He’s staring straight ahead as he spoke. “It’s just—It’s better not to know other people’s true feelings. Don’t you think you’d often get hurt or disappointed when you discover their bad side?”

Jisoo watched as an emotion crosses Jeonghan’s deep blue eyes.

Was it sadness?

Jisoo could be mistaken.

“You’d definitely be afraid of getting deeply involved with others,” Jeonghan continued. “You’d be nervous about loving someone as well. Probably.”

And then it was silent between the two of them.

_So this is how Yoon Jeonghan-ssi thinks._

When Jisoo remained quiet, Jeonghan asked, “What do you think, Jisoo? It’s creepy to the other person, too, right?”

Jisoo can’t really answer that right now.

“Hypothetically,” Jeonghan trailed off but continued immediately because he has to know. Now or never. “Would you want to get close to a telepath if they existed?”

“Well, absolutely not!” Jisoo said in all enthusiasm.

_I’d die from embarrassment if you, of all people, saw my daydreams._

Jeonghan looked straight at him, piercing eyes examining his face steadily.

He can’t read Jeonghan’s mind.

But somehow he hopes he can.

Jeonghan turns his head back ahead with a sigh. “Right? I thought so, too.”

“…It’s cold,” is all Jisoo could say because he is cold and he doesn’t know how else to respond.

It seemed like he said something that made Jeonghan-ssi sad.

“Shall we leave?” Jeonghan asked, standing from the bench and dusting his trousers off. Jisoo only nodded and followed behind when Jeonghan started walking away.

Maybe he doesn’t want his thoughts be seen by telepaths, but for Jeonghan…

It might be good if he could convey his feelings to him. Without saying them out loud.

Jisoo can’t really say what he wants to say.

_And it would probably take years to tell him that I like him._

But in his head… he can scream that.

_“I LIKE YOU! JEONGHAN-SSI, I LIKE YOU!” Jisoo kept screaming in his head._

_An elf appeared, looking a little sad at Jisoo. “Dobby is sorry. I don’t like you that way, Jisoo-ssi.”_

_Jisoo hit the elf with a bat, sending him off to space until all he could see is a twinkle of a star in the sky._

_KER-THWACK!_

_“I LIKE JEONGHAN-SSI! NOT YOU!”_

Jeonghan stopped in his tracks. Jisoo’s face felt like it would burst out in flames like the Ghost Rider. S

And when Jeonghan looked back with that look on his face…

He held out his hand for Jisoo to take and said, “Me too.”

Dumbfounded, Jisoo stared at him for a couple of glimmering seconds.

Somehow Jisoo understands.

But still…

“Wh-What about!?”

Jeonghan just gave him a knowing smile when he took the outstretched hand. Jeonghan’s hand is warm.

As he thought… maybe Jeonghan can really hear them.

Maybe… Maybe he can really hear the thoughts in his head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D feedback is VEry much appreciated <3 love u

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading that !!!! SKFDJFFKGFKGLfgkdgkl i know i know it's a little boring but nowadays i just write for myself yknow? a great self-care thing i do. the icloud deleting my works thing was very hard on me i ended up crying for day but what can i do? i tried EVERYTHING to retrieve them but nothing worked,,, so djdkjfkldsf anyway if u enjoyed that!! leave a kudos and/or any comment at all!! thank u for ur time mwa
> 
> also im gonna be a uni student so if you wanna (only if u wanna don't force urself ok im just a beggar on the world wide web) buy me a ~[ coffee ](https://shuanime.carrd.co/)~ that would be sooooooo nice :)))


End file.
